girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Agatha seems to have forgotten that someone already told her about this. Hopefully she's able to stay focused this time. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) : As I recall, we were wondering about Higgs's claim of having a message for Agatha, because this was the only such message we could think of, but (as you say) Agatha had already gotten the message. Now we know. Presumably Higgs thought that a firsthand report would be more useful, rather than that his Lady would have forgotten! Bkharvey (talk) 07:19, August 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Jenka's warning was vague and, while disturbing, not of immediate focus. This is now relevant because of Tobber's equations. She now knows what the "monster-y ting" is. Higgs has provided the detailed report. Jenka provided a summary. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:00, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Here we are juggling four threads: * Agatha, Higgs, Tarvek * Wooster investigates * Steelgarter in Zeetha's stuff * Trelawney, Gil, Moonbark Have I forgotten any? I know there's always a lot going on at once in GG, but not usually this much. Bkharvey (talk) 07:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Note that Zeetha is not on this page. I believe the scene has moved to Agatha's suite of rooms. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:00, August 29, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Really active threads, I mean. There are lots more loose ends: the pirate contingent, Krosp and Vapnoople, the Circus, Boris, Zola, Grandmother, all that. Bkharvey (talk) 07:16, August 29, 2018 (UTC) By the way, for those who collect these things, "Sure seems longer somehow" in the second panel is a fourth wall violation. Bkharvey (talk) 14:24, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Higgs saw the same vision of Dreen-hat-wearing interdimensional aliens that Gil saw. Does Higgs know what the Dreen look like? That would sure be useful. Bkharvey (talk) 17:59, August 29, 2018 (UTC) : Vision? Are you talking about the Thing looming over Mechanicsburg? Because it's not wearing a hat.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, right, sorry. Higgs was an earwitness to the Castle saying they wore hats last time. And I guess Higgs doesn't have the benefit of Gil's Dreen-prompted epiphany. Bkharvey (talk) 19:05, August 29, 2018 (UTC) First time commenter, long time reader. I just wanted to enthuse that the Foglios are setting up a really lovely relationship hexagon here. With Agatha and Tarvek trying to fix Gil (Rakethorn running interference), Trelawney trying to distract Gil with Wooster caught between duty and his feelings, and Gil possibly mistaking Agatha's relationship with Rakethorn.Solomon Keyes (talk) 23:28, August 29, 2018 (UTC) : Welcome to the wiki! Yes, the Professors are certainly pros at setting up and managing complexity. Argadi (talk) 00:04, August 30, 2018 (UTC) : Interesting. I'm trying to visualize the hexagon. There's the "Europan triangle" we know and love (Agatha, Gil, Tarvek) and there's the "British triangle" you're adding (Rakethorn, Trelawney, Wooster). I can't quite make a hexagon out of those two triangles, but I can imagine trying to put them parallel to each other in 3-space, making a prism. There'd be an edge connecting Rakethorn to Agatha, and an edge connecting Trelawney to Gil. But there's no specific connection between Wooster and Tarvek -- that is, it's not Wooster's job to distract Tarvek. And each side has a hidden-in-plain-sight fourth player: Higgs and Albia respectively. Of course Agatha's team has a bunch of secondary players: Zeetha, Krosp, Violetta, Dimo. And Albia's team has all those sparks, but nobody in particular stands out, unless Smokes returns in an unsuspected role. Or Steelgarter, I suppose. (Bunstable stood out as a player, but he's gone, alas.) What I take from all this geometry is that Higgs and Tarvek are the players on Agatha's team who aren't being neutralized by British spies. (I'm not arguing that the neutralizations are going to work!) And Wooster has a much more flexible remit than the other Brits. Those three are the characters from whom I'm anticipating real surprises. Bkharvey (talk) 00:20, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::This is just a comment, not a criticism. We all refer to Gil-Agatha-Tarvek as a "love triangle" which, technically, it is not. It does involve three people so it's easiest to refer to it as a triangle. A true "love triangle" would be Gil chasing Agatha who is chasing Tarvek who is chasing Gil. No mutual attraction between any pair. An exercise in futility and frustration. just sayin' is all. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:01, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Love triangle is frequently used to define a relationship where two parties are vying for the affections of a third, with all three parties having some kind of relationship (I am shamelessly stealing this from wikipedia.) I think the Gil-Agatha-Tarvek relationship fits pretty well into that. I think Sartre does a wonderful job of setting up the sort of relationship you're talking about in No Exit, but I'm not sure if there's a more specific terminology for that setup. Solomon Keyes (talk) 01:13, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Just wanna point out that I was careful not to say "love triangle." :-) The subject of the "love" you read is "we," not any of the characters. Whether or not Gil-Agatha-Tarvek counts as a love triangle, Rakethorn-Trelawney-Wooster certainly isn't one! But it's a triangle. Maybe a quadrilateral, if you want to add Moonbark. Solomon did say "lovely relationship hexagon," but it certainly isn't "A loves B loves ... F loves A"! Bkharvey (talk) 05:25, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::I said it was a comment, not a criticism. Just for discussion. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:35, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Tarvek's sarcastic "punch monsters" is funny because Gil really is expected to punch a monster for Moonbark and company! Bkharvey (talk) 08:30, August 30, 2018 (UTC) I wonder if the fake jager potion is going to have any play in curing gil or at least temporarily supressing the overlay. : Not a bad idea. Could explain his evident growth-spurt as seen in The Future. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:43, August 30, 2018 (UTC)